Stardust
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: CamSam. SG tag to the SGA ep “The Seed”. Sam has a reaction to the anti-virus
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stardust  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sam/Cam  
Category: angst, romance, work in progress  
Spoilers: Everything's fair game  
Summary: SG tag to the SGA ep "The Seed". Sam has a reaction to the anti-virus  
Author's notes: *waves* This is my first attempt at a semi-long SG story. I've been kicking this idea around since the SGA episode "The Seed" aired. Hope you enjoy and please let me know of any errors or people not in character. I'm still catching up on the last couple seasons of SG.

If it was one thing Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell hated, it was being separated.  
The sense of his team around him gave him more than security….. it gave him comfort.  
They were his family.  
Knowing where each of them was centered Cameron.

Cameron shook his head as he walked with Teal'c toward the Gate on PX-2477. Not that he didn't know exactly where each of his friends were, but still for some reason this separation bothered him and he couldn't put a finger on it as to why.

It wasn't like they hadn't done separate missions in the past.

Cameron did a mental head count reviewing his notes from the previous few days.

He and Teal'c had gone on a routine trade mission, hoping to secure allies. Not that there was an immediate threat at the moment. The Ori had been taken care of. The Goa'uld system lords were diminished in number.  
The replicators were run off.

However spending as much time with SGC as Cameron had he knew that even in the quiet times, increasing your allies couldn't hurt.

Daniel and Vala had left on a mission two days previous. Some Ancient technology thing-a-ma-bob had been discovered and Landry wanted Daniel to check it out see if it was worth anything.

Sam was back home but it'd been anything but a happy return. Cameron had been so mad at what the IOA had done to her that he'd almost quit. Sam had talked him out of it, just barely.  
He still couldn't believe they thought sticking Woosley of all people in Atlantis was better for Pegasus than Sam was.

Though the selfish part of Cameron….his heart was so glad Sam was home. Their personal relationship had taken a different course before she left and he was grateful to have her close by again. He loved her and wanted to spend as much quality time together as they could.  
They'd wasted so much time protecting their friendship that Cameron didn't want to waste any more.

The event horizon bloomed jerking Cameron from his thoughts. He hadn't even heard Teal'C start to dial the dhd.

"Let's go home."Cameron stated wearily. It'd been a busy few days.

All he wanted was a hot shower, a decent meal, and Sam.

*******

Daniel Jackson fought the urge to pace the area by the ramp of the gate room. He was still wearing his khaki uniform having not bothered to change when he and Vala had returned a half hour earlier.

Daniel had known something was wrong as soon as Landry had ordered them back. It hadn't taken a genius to figure that out….but as soon as Daniel had known it was Sam….he knew he had to be the one to tell Mitchell.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell him?"Landry asked quietly from his position behind and to the left.

Daniel shook his head as he watched the chevron's light. "No…..I'll do it. I owe Sam that much."

"Alright."Landry acknowledged softly as he laced his hands behind his back.

*******

As soon as Cameron stepped out of the gate his feeling of uneasiness intensified. It wasn't quite fear and it wasn't quite dread. The feeling iced up his spine as soon as Cameron saw Daniel waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

General Landry was hovering behind the archeologist.

Jackson had never been hard for Cameron to read. The man had a bad poker face. Especially when it came to people Daniel cared about.

"What is it, Jackson?"Cameron asked as they reached the bottom of the metal ramp. "Vala steal something again?"

Daniel shook his head and in that instant Cameron knew something was really wrong.

"It's Sam…..she's in the infirmary."

Cameron raced past Jackson and Landry barely stopping to acknowledge his superior officer. Teal'c was close at his heels.

Cameron's fear filled mind didn't want to process the why's and how's.  
He just knew Sam needed him.

"Colonel."

Landry's quiet voice stopped Cameron dead in his tracks and turned him from the door.

"Yes, Sir?"Cameron asked with barely contained impatience.

"You can't see her right now."

"Why the hell not?"Cameron demanded each word clipped with anger and worry.

"She's in quarantine."Daniel replied his quiet voice laced with anxiety and fear.

"What?"Cameron looked from Landry to Daniel and back again. "Why?"

"Before she left Atlantis she led a rescue mission to get Colonel Sheppard's team from Michael's collapsed compound."

Mitchell nodded remembering the intel reports. "They thought they had a chance at getting Teyla back."

"Some kind of virus Michael was working on was released during the collapse. Everybody who was on that planet was quarantined on Atlantis…..Doctor Keller got the worst of the affects from the virus."

"Sam was isolated here as a precaution."Daniel continued.

"She has this virus?"Cameron asked anxiously struggling not to let his feelings overwhelm him.

"Yes, but she hadn't shown any of the symptoms yet."Landry replied. "Dr. Lam got the anti-virus that the Atlantis team had come up with and injected Colonel Carter with it. Unfortunately Sam had a severe reaction to the anti-virus…..her blood pressure dropped sharply…she's in a coma."

Cameron turned and took off for the infirmary at a run.

******

Doctor Carolyn Lam met Mitchell in the infirmary doorway effectively blocking his path.

"Doc."Mitchell greeted noting her lack of protective gear which meant Sam was somewhere else.

Carolyn met her friend's gaze not moving. She'd heard the claxons and knew Cameron had been scheduled back. As a doctor she'd had to tell family members difficult news.  
However SG-1 was a different complicated kind of family.  
When one fell…..

Carolyn reached out and gently touched Mitchell's right forearm. "Let's go to my office."

Cameron felt his throat tighten as his gaze locked with hers searching it for the answers he desperately needed.  
Searching for the reassurance that his life wasn't about to tumble out of control.

Mitchell felt more than he heard Teal'c, Daniel and Vala gather behind him offering their strength and compassion.

"I need to see her, Doc."Cameron said softly.

Lam nodded. "You will, I promise, but I need to explain a few things first."

"She's dying isn't she?"Vala asked gaining a glare from Daniel.

/Always to the point./ Cameron thought bleakly though part of him was grateful she had.  
It'd been on the tip of his tongue but he'd been too afraid to ask.

"Come." Carolyn urged as she ushered them all toward her office.

Mitchell didn't miss the fact that she hadn't answered Vala's question.  
Cameron felt a chill weave through him as he followed the young woman.  
Sam was so integrated into his life that Cameron couldn't imagine her not being there.  
His heart refused to believe it and it clung to that image of happiness that was Sam's place in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. :) If anyone can confirm Mitchell's rank gateworld and MGM's official site has him listed as a Lieutenant Colonel

Title: Stardust  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sam/Cam  
Category: angst, romance, work in progress  
Spoilers: Everything's fair game  
Summary: SG tag to the SGA ep "The Seed". Sam has a reaction to the anti-virus  
Author's notes: *waves* This is my first attempt at a semi-long SG story. I've been kicking this idea around since the SGA episode "The Seed" aired. Hope you enjoy and please let me know of any errors or people not in character. I'm still catching up on the last couple seasons of SG.

Landry glanced up as General Jack O'Neill stepped into his office and shut the door behind him.

"Beckett on his way?"O'Neill inquired forgoing any pleasantries.

Landry nodded as he absently fiddled with a pen against the surface of his desk."Yes, just received confirmation from Atlantis."

Jack released a breath. "Good."

"We're doing everything we can for her."

Jack nodded tightly. "I know."

Both men were silent for a beat before Jack spoke. "Any confirmation on Michael's demise?"

"Not yet…..but we will."

O'Neill's gaze flickered to the desk that used to be his. "If the bastard's out there…."

"We'll get him."Landry promised.

Jack met the other man's gaze briefly before he turned and left.

Landry sighed as the door shut with an audible click. Some day he wished he'd never heard of the stargate.

*******

As the others occupied the chairs in Carolyn's office Cameron stood against the right wall. His arms were folded against his chest.

It was taking all of Cameron's willpower to stay still. He knew fate was fickle or so the saying went. But Cameron couldn't believe that after all the good Sam had done over the years that this was the result.

After everything…..

After they had finally found happiness Cameron didn't want to think that it could be all snatched away…..before they even had a chance at a future.

"You didn't answer Vala's question."Cameron stated his voice coming out quiet and a bit hoarse.

Carolyn folded her hands in front of her resting them on the surface of the desk. "Colonel Carter has had a severe reaction to the anti-virus. Her system basically rejected it…..the virus has mutated and is no longer the same as what had infected Dr. Keller. This one has compromised Sam's immune system and it's begun to work its way into her heart. If we don't find a way to reverse the affects……"

"She will die."Teal'c finished.

"Dr. Beckett is on his way from Atlantis."Carolyn added. "I'm hopeful that with his help we'll be able come up with a new anti-virus."

Cameron caught the undercurrent in her tone. "How long?"

Carolyn shook her head. "We don't know."

"You have a guess, Doc."Cameron argued part of him not sure why he was pressing the point but the other part desperately needing to know.

"If her condition continues to deteriorate……we have approximately seventy-two hours."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. :) This chapter may require a tissue alert :)

Title: Stardust  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Cam/Sam established  
Summary and notes: See part one

Half an hour later Cameron stood in the isolation room clad in protective clothing. He was literally covered from head to toe which meant Cameron couldn't do the one thing he desperately wanted too.  
He couldn't touch her……he couldn't comfort her.

The bulky suit Cameron was encased in didn't fit in a normal chair. Instead Cameron sat down on the edge of the small wooden table that was next to the bed. Being a clean room there was nothing on the table.

When Cameron had first seen Sam through the glass it had felt like all the air had left his body and that somebody had taken his heart out and stomped on it. Sam was so pale she blended in to the stark white hospital sheets. Dark circles under her eyes showed how gaunt her face had gotten in just a short time.

Cameron itched to reach out and hold her hand in his. To let her know he was there. But Cameron was afraid that simple action in the suit he was wearing might cause her more pain.  
That was the last thing that he wanted to do.

Cameron sucked in a breath and let it out.  
He'd never felt more helpless.  
There was nothing he could do for her…..absolutely nothing.  
He had no medical background……no big science degree…..

Landry had even nixed a mission…..there was nothing left of Michael's lab to risk anybody going back there.  
No matter how much Cameron had argued Landry had been firm.  
The planet was isolated…..they couldn't risk anybody else getting infected.

Cameron looked at the woman he loved and his heart broke for the thousandth time that day.

She looked so small and frail and that was something Cameron knew she wasn't.  
Not by a long shot.

Carolyn had told Cameron when he entered the room that Sam could hear him. Though now as Cameron sat there he was at a loss for words. After a long moment Cameron cleared his throat which was suddenly thick with a lump of tears.

"Sam,"Cameron began softly. "I know you can hear me……you're one of the strongest people I know, Sam. You can beat this…..you hear me…….you beat this thing. I know this sounds selfish as hell but I need you……you can't just capture my heart and leave…..you just can't, Sam….."

*********

Daniel watched the scene beyond the glass and couldn't help but think he was watching his family crumble.

Had SG-1's luck finally run out?  
How many times could they really cheat death and walk away?

Daniel sighed and leaned back against the wall……it wasn't that he was giving up on Sam….far from it. He wanted her to live…….she was the heart of the team…..the heart of their family.

She'd been in his life for so long that Daniel simply couldn't picture her not being there.  
Not having her friendship.  
Not having their late afternoon coffee breaks where they didn't talk shop.

A shadow fell across the glass causing Daniel to look up at a familiar face.

"Jack."Daniel greeted as his friend came to stand next to him.

"How's she doin'?"Jack asked quietly.

"Same."

"Beckett is being filled in by Lam now."

"Does she have a chance, Jack?"Daniel asked his gaze never leaving the window.

"This is Sam, Daniel…..she's not going to let this beat her."

"Do you trust Beckett?"Daniel inquired being aware as they all were that this Beckett was a clone.

Jack's gaze flickered from the window to Jackson and back again. "Sam does and that's all that matters."


	4. Chapter 4

*Waves* Thanks to those who encouraged me to finish this one and to continue writing. :) Much appreciated. :)  
Stardust is nearly complete so I'll post the final chapters shortly. Enjoy.

Possible tissue alert :)

Title: Stardust  
Author: CindyRyan  
Pairings: Sam/Cam established.  
Notes and summary: See part one

"What the hell do you mean you have nothing!"

The clone of Carson Beckett did his best not to wince at the venom and anger in Cameron Mitchell's voice.

Carolyn took a step towards Mitchell as the rest of SG-1, O'Neill and Landry hung back by the far wall of the infirmary.

Cameron ignored Carolyn's gentle hand on his arm.

"Mitchell, let the man talk."Jack ordered quietly

"I never said….."Beckett began once more but Mitchell's angry step forward cut the Scott off.

"Sure sounded like it!"Cameron shouted his hands clenching at his sides. He was beyond caring about his career at this point. All he could see was Sam and the pain she was in. Having Sam in his life and healthy was the only thing that mattered.

"You've been here for over twelve hours you should have something more than a theory by now!"

"Cam."Carolyn said gently as she tugged lightly on Mitchell's arm.

Finally Cameron looked down at the dark haired doctor and nodded grimly allowing her to move him to the side of the room.

Carson paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. He was used to dealing with John Sheppard or Rodney when they were upset and angry so Cameron Mitchell's reaction was nothing new.

"Colonel, we are making progress I assure you."Beckett stated quietly.

"Not enough."Mitchell muttered.

"We've determined that this is a completely unique strain than from what infected Atlantis. It has become something new which means starting from scratch with the anti-virus. We don't know why Colonel Carter was affected this way and right now it does not really matter.

Dr. Lam and I are working to come up with a new anti-virus that will work on this strain. We've had several successful simulations."

"But."Jack prompted from his spot between Landry and Daniel.

Beckett met the General's gaze. "But when we run the successful simulations against a mock up of Colonel Carter's blood the anti-virus fizzles. It's almost as if the cells in Colonel Carter's body have created a shield keeping any enemies out."

"How do we break the shield?"Daniel asked quietly his arms folded across his chest.

Lam and Beckett exchanged a glance.

"Unfortunately all we can do at this point is trial and error."Carolyn replied knowing it wasn't what they wanted to hear but it was all they had.

Cameron stalked to the center of the room and stood toe to toe with Beckett.

Everyone tensed; Jack, Daniel, Landry and Teal'c all moved away from the wall waiting to intervene.

"Colonel."Landry warned.

Carson met Mitchell's gaze unwavering waiting for Cameron to speak.

Cameron kept his hands carefully at his sides.

"You're supposed to be the best."Mitchell stated quietly each word controlled and even. "You're supposed to know Michael's work inside and out. You fix her….you make her better."

Cameron spun on his heel and left before anyone could say another word.

O'Neill cleared his throat as he looked at the doctors. "I want an update every hour."

"Understood."Carolyn replied as Carson nodded.

The group dispersed leaving Beckett and Lam alone in the empty infirmary.

Carson moved quickly to the bank of computers that had been set up.

"I want to run that last simulation again."Beckett stated quietly. "I think we had the most success with that."

Carolyn joined him hoping against hope that they might win this one.

*********

Cameron placed his right hand against the glass of the isolation room. He'd come straight here after the meeting in the infirmary.  
Needing to see Sam.

A nurse had recognized him and had offered to help him into the bulky suit once more. Cameron had shaken his head not trusting his voice.

The nurse had nodded in understanding and left.

For some reason the nurse's departure had made Cameron feel guilty. It wasn't as if he didn't want to be as close to Sam as he could.  
He did….God he did.  
More than anything Cameron wanted to be in that room suit or no suit and hold Sam's hand…touch her face.  
Tell her that she was the most important thing in his life.  
To beg her to hold on

Mitchell felt tears sting his eyes and he blinked them away. He stared at Sam's beautiful face…….her skin was paler now if possible. She almost blended into the white sheets.

Cameron heard his breath catch and he rested his forehead against the glass almost even with the hand that still rested there.

He knew now…..what love was. How much it captured your soul.

Cameron thought he'd been close to love a few times before but he realized now that had been nothing more than over heated lust…..nothing that compared to what he had with Sam.

The friendship.  
The trust.  
The forever thing.

"Don't you quit on me, Sam."Cameron whispered though he knew she couldn't hear him through the thick glass. "I know I was a fool for not acting on what we had sooner. I know I've wasted too much time…..but you promised you'd always be there and I'm holding you to that."

After a long moment Cameron composed himself and pushed away from the window. He stared at Sam once more before turning and leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Alkcalien—Many thanks for your kind words and great review. :)

Title: Stardust  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sam/Cam established.  
Notes and summary: See part one

It'd taken Daniel longer than he thought to track down Cameron Mitchell. Daniel thought he'd known all the hiding places in Cheyenne Mountain. However when the archeologist had found each one empty Daniel had backtracked to the place he should've looked first.  
It had just seemed too obvious.  
Too painful.

Daniel peeked in the open doorway to Sam's lab to find it dark.  
He looked one more time to confirm it was empty until he heard a rustling.  
Fabric against fabric.  
Daniel stepped inside the familiar room. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw Mitchell slumped in the far corner facing Sam's table. A paper coffee cup sat next to Cameron.

Daniel stifled a sigh if he ever needed confirmation on the status of Cameron and Sam's relationship he had it now.  
Not that he hadn't suspected it earlier when Sam had fallen ill.  
The scene he had witnessed in the clean room had been too intimate for just close friends.

Daniel moved further into the room and into Mitchell's line of vision not wanting to startle his friend.  
He'd never seen Cameron look more lost.

Mitchell's troubled gaze flickered with hope as it landed on Daniel. "Any change?"

Daniel shook his head sadly as he slid down the wall and sat next to the pilot. "No."

Cameron pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin against them. "I feel so damn helpless, Daniel…..all I can do is wait and pray…..I've never been good at praying."

"She loves you…..she's not going to give up easily and neither should you."

Cameron blinked in surprise then shook his head as he balanced his folded arms on his knees and leaned his chin back against them.

"Guess the secret's out, huh?"

Daniel smiled sadly. "I don't think everybody's figured it out yet. When did things with you and Sam….."

"Change?"Cameron finished. "Few months before she left for Atlantis. I'm not giving up on her Daniel…..I just can't watch her fade away…..it hurts too much."

"Becket and Carolyn will figure it out."Daniel promised hoping it wasn't a lie.

"Why do you have such faith in him?"Mitchell asked in a haunted tone. Despite everything he couldn't shake the fact that this Beckett had worked for Michael. Under duress or not he had still helped the bastard.

"Because from all accounts....including my own... the real Carson Beckett was a good man….one of the best doctors…Clone or not you can't change character…..Did you know this one is risking his own health?"

Cameron stared at his friend. "What?"

"Before Keller put him into stasis originally this Beckett's organs were shutting down cellular degradation after affects of being a clone. Before she was infected Keller had come up with a way to slow the degradation. However Beckett has only received two shots…..one when he was revived and one before he left Atlantis."

Cameron scrubbed a hand over his face. "Guess I owe him an apology."

Daniel nodded with a grin. "I'm sure he's used to it from McKay."

Cameron didn't acknowledge the smile his gaze returning to the familiar surroundings of Sam's lab.

"Daniel."

"Yeah?"

"What if we lose her?"Cameron asked in a heartfelt whisper.

"We won't."Daniel vowed as he turned to face his friend. "SG-1 has been through a hell of a lot worse. It'll take more than this to shatter this family."

"I hope to God you're right."

After a long moment Daniel stood and offered Cameron a hand up. "Come on, when was the last time you ate?"

Cameron held up the coffee with a weak smile.

Daniel shook his head. "Doesn't count."

"Sugar's a food group."Cameron countered as he got to his feet.

"No, it's not."Daniel replied with a grin though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I know you're not hungry but you won't be of any help to Sam if you fall over."

"Daniel."Mitchell called halting the other man in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Jackson nodded. "Just don't break her heart."

"If I'm lucky enough to get her back."Cameron replied as he reached the door. "I'll do everything in my power to make her happy."

The two walked the rest of the way to the Mess in silence.

********

"That worked!"Carolyn exclaimed excitedly as she gestured toward the computer screen.

Beckett shook his head tiredly. "It's still not good enough."

"But it's the best you've got isn't it?"

Startled both Carolyn and Beckett turned to face Jack O'Neill who was standing just inside the doorway.

"General…."Carson began.

O'Neill took several steps forward but stopped just beyond the table. "Isn't it?"

Beckett nodded reluctantly. "Aye."

"Use it."O'Neill ordered sharply causing both doctors to instantly protest.

Jack held up a hand. "She's barely hanging on. We don't have the full seventy-two hours we all know it. Use it."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Stardust  
Author: CindyRyan  
Pairings: Sam/Cam established.  
Notes and summary: See part one

Cameron had just taken a bite of his club sandwich when the call came over the PA making his blood run cold.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell and Dr. Jackson please report to the infirmary. Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell and Dr. Jackson please report to the infirmary."

Mitchell swallowed the food and leapt to his feet. The little bit he'd consumed already turning to a painful knot in his stomach as his heart rate accelerated.

"It could be good news."Daniel stated as he walked around the table.

As Mitchell took off at a run Daniel wasn't sure he'd even heard him.

********

Cameron entered the infirmary to find everyone already there. His heart hammered almost painfully in his chest as he looked from Beckett to Lam and back again.

"What's going on?"Cameron asked doing his best to keep his voice calm and even and failing miserably.

"We just finished the new anti-virus."Carolyn explained as she motioned to the hypodermic needle Carson held. "We've been given the go ahead to administer it."

"It'll work?"Cameron inquired as he exchanged an anxious glance with the rest of his team

"It's our best chance, lad."Beckett replied as he moved away from the table.

"Do it."O'Neill ordered quietly.

Beckett nodded and everyone followed the two doctors to the isolation room.

For the first time in a long time Cameron sent off the only prayer he knew.  
The one his grandmother had taught him so many years before.

Cameron could only hope it'd be enough to keep his family intact.

*********

It took an excruciatingly long ten minutes for Beckett to get suited up.  
So long that Mitchell volunteered to go in without the suit which earned a warning glare from Landry.

Cameron retreated to his familiar spot by the window. He felt the rest of his team gather behind.  
Out of the corner of his left eye Cameron saw and felt Vala place a hand on his shoulder.

Cameron swallowed hard as he saw Beckett prick Sam's skin and inject the anti-virus. He winced in sympathy as he saw Sam's body convulse sharply and rise off the table. Sam convulsed again and Carolyn moved to help Beckett steady their patient.  
From the monitor by Sam's bed Cameron could see that her heart rate was erratic.

"It's not working."Vala whispered.

Daniel who had been reading the body language between the two physicians shook his head. "No, it is. From what I read people on Atlantis had a violent reaction before it took hold and moved through their system."

"The cure is worse than the illness."Jack commented from Daniel's right.

Jackson nodded. "Something like that….except of course in Keller's case."

Cameron swallowed hard his right hand forming into a fist as he watched the two doctors for any sign.  
Waiting for any sign that it had worked.

Finally Sam's body relaxed. Her head lolled back against the pillow.

Carson met the group's anxious gaze and nodded.

Cameron sagged with relief as he leaned against the window sill for support.  
He smiled at Beckett.  
Silently conveying his gratitude.

Beckett and Lam stepped through the protective doors and out into the hall  
They had already changed leaving the suits in the small segway

"The anti-virus has worked."Carson confirmed as he approached the others. "She's not out of the woods yet. Once her vitals become more stable and her body has a chance to heal we'll be able to bring her out of the coma."

Cameron stepped forward extending a hand to Beckett.

"Thank you."Mitchell stated sincerely as the Scott gripped his hand.

"You are welcome, lad."Beckett replied just before his legs gave out.

"Doc!"Mitchell exclaimed with concern as Carolyn moved to the other side of Beckett to catch him.

"I'm alright."Carson assured them as Teal'c moved to the take Beckett's weight from Lam and Mitchell. "Just tired."

Carolyn glanced at Teal'c. "Help me get him to the infirmary."

The former Jaffa nodded and followed Lam out into the main hallway.

The others followed except for Cameron who lingered by the window.

Jack moved to stand next to the younger man.

With a sharp intake of breath Cameron decided to bite the preverbal bullet.  
He knew Jack wasn't hanging around for nothing.  
The man suspected he was just waiting for confirmation.  
If this was Cameron's last day in this uniform it'd be worth it.

"Sir, I….."

"You'll take care of her?"Jack asked quietly the faintest hint of sadness in his voice.

"Always."Cameron promised not risking a glance away from the window.

"Good."Jack replied as he stepped away. "She's been an important part of my life and deserves some happiness."

"General."Cameron called as he turned away from the window halting Jack a few feet from the doorway. "What about the regs?"

Jack cast a sideways glance. "It's not interfering with gate ops is it?"

"No, Sir."

"Make sure it stays that way."Jack replied as he moved once again toward the door.

"Yes, Sir."Cameron acknowledged as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Cameron looked back at Sam's still form and smiled. For the first time in a long time hope for the future worked it's way into his heart.  
It wasn't going to be easy....Cameron knew that.  
Anything worth having never was.....but they'd endured this far they'd weather whatever else life threw at them.

"I love you, Sam."Cameron whispered as he rested his hand on the glass briefly before turning and walking out into the main hall.

epilog to follow :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Stardust  
Author: CindyRyan  
Pairings: Sam/Cam established.  
Notes and summary: See part one

_Epilog_

Carrying a bouquet of red and yellow tulips in one hand and a stuffed brown bear in the other Cameron Mitchell stepped into the familiar infirmary. He moved to the right far side of the room where Sam's bed was.

She'd awaken from the coma three days after Carson had given her the anti-virus. Toughest three days of Cameron's life.  
Even with all the assurances they hadn't really known if she was okay.  
Wouldn't know until she regained consciousness.  
Now two weeks later with positive test results Sam was on the road to recovery.  
Slow as it was….she was still weak and lacked appetite but all in all Carolyn said it was the best they could hope for at this stage.

Cameron moved to the foot of the bed to find Sam asleep. Smiling Cameron placed the flowers on the already cluttered bedside table. He moved back to Sam and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Cameron lingered there a moment inhaling her sent before he settled into the blue plastic chair.

Cameron picked up the paperback mystery novel from the cluttered table. He opened it at the bookmark and began to read.

It'd been the same routine for two weeks.  
One Cameron was only happy to fall into.  
He'd been lucky that Landry had granted him leave.  
It wasn't like he didn't have two years worth of vacation days stored up but Cameron had a feeling O'Neill had something to do with it.  
Another thing he'd have to thank the General for later.

When Cameron turned his third page Sam stirred and opened her eyes. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself."Cameron replied with a smile as he put the book aside and leaned in to kiss her. "How do you feel?"

"Same as the last week….tired and weak."Sam stated as she returned his smile.

Cameron took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Carolyn said it'd be awhile before you got your strength back."

Sam nodded. "I know….it's just frustrating."

"It's only been two weeks, Sam."Cameron said softly. "You're not going to be kicking any Goa'uld ass right away."

Sam nodded and her gaze traveled to the bedside table and she noticed some new items among all the other gifts from her friends.

Cameron followed her gaze and pulled away from her so he could gather his presents. He gallantly handed her the bouquet and set the bear on the bed next to her.

Sam smiled as she inhaled the sweet sent of the tulips."They're beautiful, Cam…thank you."

"Glad you like them."

"They're as beautiful as the ones last week."Sam replied with a grin.

Cameron returned her grin and picked the flowers up and placed them back on the table. "Humor me. I don't get to spoil you very often."

Sam looked down at the bear and picked him up clutching him to her chest. "He's adorable, thanks."

Cameron sat down and reached into his jacket pocket. "Oh I got one more thing."

"Cameron."Sam protested as he pulled out a dark red velvet jewelry box.

"I thought you'd enjoy these."Mitchell replied quietly as he leaned forward.

Sam's breath caught in her throat as he opened the lid to revel two stunning diamond earrings

"Cam."Sam whispered as she stared at the beautiful earrings. She'd been touched when he'd taken vacation time while she recovered. She'd been touched by the gifts and the little things….real pillows…..sneaking in coffee and muffins….

"Do you like them, Sam?"Cameron asked softly as he handed her the box.

Sam met his gaze and the tears flowed freely. "Oh Cam they're gorgeous. Thank you so much."

Cameron cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed the tears away. Then he captured her lips in a long lingering kiss.

When they finally came up for air Cameron rested his forehead against hers.

"I came too close to losing you this time, Sam."Cameron said his voice barely audible.

"And you thought I'd be in danger on Atlantis."Sam replied with a soft smile.

"Not funny."Cameron stated as he pulled back and met her gaze.

"It's what we do, Cam."

Cameron lightly ran a finger over her right knuckles. "I know….I just….."

Sam reached up with her free hand and lightly caressed his cheek causing him to meet her gaze. "All we can do is treasure the moments we have together and look to the future."

Cameron kissed her once more.

"I love you."Sam said softly when they broke apart.

"I love you too, Sam."Cameron replied as he settled back in the chair their hands still entwined. "Always."

end


End file.
